Pour toujours
by Isagawa
Summary: Liechtenstein. Un réveil après un cauchemar. Et un doute sur la relation qu'elle partage avec Suisse. [REPOST]


**Auteur original :** SketchFox

**Rating :** K

**Couple/Personnages :** Suisse-Liechtenstein

**Note d'Isagawa (aux alentours du 06/03/2012) : **

Je suis juste la traductrice qui passait par là ! L'histoire originale appartient à SketchFox et s'intitule « Forever ». Comme à chaque fois, je vous enjoins à aller la lire, et même à laisser une review à l'auteure originale.

Comme à chaque fois, je vous rappelle que je suis une amatrice, évidemment personne n'a fait de traduction de cette fanfic avant moi, et donc mon travail peut comporter quelques contre-sens.

J'aimerais s'il vous plait attirer votre attention sur le temps que j'ai passé à traduire ou écrire ces fictions. Une review, même très courte, fait toujours plaisir.

**Note d'Isagawa (le 15/02/2012) : **

Waow, ça fait presque un an que cette fic a été supprimée ! J'aurai pas cru...

Bref, comme certains fanfiqueurs le savent sans doute, il y a près d'un an, a cru bon de supprimer toutes les fics où ils estimaient qu'on avait pas dit que l'auteur d'origine avait donné son accord. Ce qui fait que sur mes 25 fics de l'époque, on m'en a supprimé neuf. Et que ne s'est même pas donné la peine d'envoyer un e-mail pour prévenir.

Donc je le dis, je le clame, je le crie sur ce repost :

OUI SKETCHFOX M'A DONNE SON ACCORD ! (Elle s'est même exprimée en ces termes : « It's totally fine with me if you would like to publish it, as long as you remember to credit me. » Merci encore à elle d'ailleurs.)

.

* * *

.: POUR TOUJOURS :.

* * *

_._

_La pluie tombait silencieusement du ciel gris et mort pour s'écraser sur la rue pavée. Une paire d'yeux verts fixa désespérément les nuages d'orages qui planaient au-dessus d'elle. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne s'était pourtant pas impliquée dans la guerre, non, elle n'avait pas pris part aux combats. Les carnages, la mort des autres pays ne la concernaient pas. Elle s'effondra contre un mur, les pierres étaient froides et impitoyables, lui labouraient le dos._

_Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement. Oh, elle était si fatiguée... Etait-ce la fin ? Ca ne pouvait être la fin... Elle avait tant essayé, elle s'était donné tellement de mal, tout ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, le sommeil rampa sur son corps. Elle ne se réveillerait pas._

_._

xxx

_._

« Aaaah ! »

Liechtenstein s'éveilla en criant, trempée de sueur. Elle agrippa ses draps d'une poigne faible, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était encore là, qu'elle existait encore. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient doucement. « Juste un rêve, juste un rêve, c'était un simple rêve », répétait-elle entre deux respirations. « Onii-sama m'a sauvé. Il était là pour moi. Il ne va pas m'abandonner. » Alors même qu'elle disait ça, un doute s'insinua dans son cœur. Onii-sama ne l'abandonnerait pas, non, non... non ?

De rapides bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une seconde plus tard, Suisse fit irruption dans la chambre, à moitié habillé et brandissant un pistolet. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai entendu un cri. Liechtenstein, tu vas bien ? » Il franchit la pièce en trois pas et l'attrapa par les épaules, frénétiquement, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien.

Liechtenstein rassura l'autre nation. « Je vais bien, Onii-sama », dit-elle en lui souriant. « Vraiment. Je vais bien. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » Suisse soupira en réponse.

« Dieu merci. Content de le savoir. »

Liechtenstein baissa les yeux vers les draps qu'elle agrippait encore de ses mains. Suisse tourna la tête, remarquant son soudain changement d'humeur :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il et s'asseyant précautionneusement sur le lit, à coté d'elle. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

Liechtenstein se mordit la lèvre, puis le regarda avec ses yeux immenses, suppliants presque.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser, n'est-ce pas ? Je-Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes !

Suisse rougit.

-Je... « ne vas pas te laisser » ? répéta-t-il, perplexe, en regardant Liechtenstein. Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

Des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune fille, descendant le long de son visage pour venir s'échouer sur l'oreiller.

-J'ai... Il se trouve que... J'ai rêvé de ce jour-là... Mais dans mon rêve tu ne venais pas, et je... mourais. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi, je...!

Les yeux de Suisse s'écarquillèrent. Après un instant, il soupira et étreignit sa protégée. Liechtenstein rougit furieusement.

-O-O-Onii-sama ?

La voix de Suisse résonna près de son oreille, un peu embarrassée :

-Tu n'est pas un poids pour moi, Liechtenstein. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Jamais. Je te le promets.

Il s'écarta et chassa ses larmes avec son pouce.

-Alors ne pleure pas. Je te protégerai, de ma vie s'il le faut, dit-il, et il rougit à son tour alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Liechtenstein eut un sourire tremblant et sincère.

-Merci, Onii-sama.  
Suisse hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendue. Il se tint là encore un peu, la regardant alors qu'elle tombait endormie une nouvelle fois. Sa figure était si paisible, si belle avec ce petit sourire, ses cheveux devenaient argentés à la lumière de la lune. Doucement, Suisse les brossa du dos de la main. Se penchant en avant, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-Dors bien, Liechtenstein. Je serais là. Pour te protéger. Toujours.

* * *

**Note de fin** (que vous pouvez louper vu qu'elle ne sert à rien) :

Après avoir relu ça, je me dis que SketchFox fait vraiment des fics pas mal. Ca vaudrait le coup d'essayer d'en traduire une autre... En plus il me semble qu'elle adore le England/Japan (même si je suis pas folle de ce couple, ils ont besoin d'amour), donc... Je sais pas... Vous en pensez quoi ?

Isagawa_ - le 15.02.2013_


End file.
